


【北京高考题/WH】绿水青山图

by Chris1895



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris1895/pseuds/Chris1895
Summary: 缺老师生贺的高考题应题作文
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	【北京高考题/WH】绿水青山图

**Author's Note:**

> 原著：Sherlock  
> CP：WH  
> 分级：NC-17  
> 弃权声明：热闹都是他们的，我只有文中的BUG和OOC  
> Summary：缺老师生贺的高考题应题作文

他又梳了两下，确认看不见镜子里那个男人鬓边的白发了。  
木质的楼梯盘桓而下，承载他的步履，发出喑哑的叹息。  
几辈前的华生勋爵在苏塞克斯典型的乡村以余生扮演了几年乡绅。宅邸的荣光在之后几代里，连同微薄的家财被挥霍殆尽。  
徒留些斑驳的痕迹。  
约翰·华生离开宅子，向西北方向走过两个街区。  
阳光穿过他的软呢帽，在他的发间留下盛夏的光热。  
如同那些动人的故事一样，转角的小巷尽头总有一家钟表店。  
这里应当像是另一个世界——墙上挂着许多钟表，有的还在走动，有的已经停滞在最终的时间点。新与旧，运动与静止，浮华与厚重同调的排列在一起。  
聒噪的蝉鸣变成其他时空茫远的脉搏，柜台后那个总在打瞌睡的白发老头附在起伏的机械声中，模糊的鼾声喧闹而宁寂。  
华生将帽子和外套挂在衣架上，手杖停在柜台旁。  
穿过钟表店的正堂，侧门外是一方池塘，水面映着青空的颜色。  
池塘旁的树荫下坐着那个等他的少年。  
“John.”  
少年抬起头，书页还捻在指尖，微微眯起的瞳孔在过分明亮的光线里呈现爱尔兰式的薄荷色。  
薄荷色的瞳孔里是男人微笑时眼角柔和的纹路和头顶有些凌乱的金发。  
华生踏过一路日光和夏季旺盛的枝叶，浓郁的草木香气渗透发烫的空气。  
现在他能看清少年手里的书了。  
化学式和分子图像是魔幻故事里微小的生灵盘踞在书页上。  
“我以为你昨天对太阳系表现出的无知，会让你愿意在知识储备里添加一点内容。”  
华生在少年身旁凸起的一支树的根脉上坐下来。盘着腿的姿势，仿佛仍然是个少年。  
“宇宙根本就不重要！”  
“所以伟大的Sherlock才一如既往的缺乏常识？”  
“一如既往？”  
少年侧着头，树影落在他的颈边。在某个瞬间，华生以为那是从他苍白的皮肤下透出来的颜色。  
“……不，没什么。”  
华生笑起来，短暂的沉默消弭在池塘中央，只泛起一点点波纹。  
刚才的对话就被搁置下来。  
风掠过钟表屋，消失在了指针之间。  
.  
最初是些琐碎的细节。  
提及的书籍，孩童的梦想，开怀的趣事，交谈时稚嫩的语句。  
八岁或者九岁，是相信独角兽和精灵的年纪。对话里的偏差湮灭在孩童光怪陆离的梦境里。  
十一岁的华生从阁楼的杂乱和尘土飞扬中找到一枚弹壳。  
斑驳的弹壳作为一个挂坠，悬在细细的龙骨链上。  
它陪伴了华生几年时光。  
清楚的意识到与夏洛克记忆的偏差和背后的意味是十二岁。  
约翰·华生开始经历青春期，经历荷尔蒙分泌后的欲望勃发，经历一场对世界认知的毁坏和重建，经历与自己宣战后和谈。  
对于夏日的池塘或似真亦幻的少年，华生会偶尔想起。但所有情绪都终归只是仲夏假期的梦境，华生不过扮演了误闯森林的波顿［1］。  
十六岁那年，华生怀着些秘不可宣的心思，把弹壳送给了夏洛克。  
.  
那枚本该在少年颈间晃动的弹壳消失在约翰·华生十七岁的暑期。  
那是他带了些日子的东西，况且还隐含着些微妙的意义。  
夏洛克的茫然在树影之间真实的像是种拒绝。  
他甚至不记得那枚弹壳存在过。  
华生咬破了夏洛克的唇舌，在他的颈间留下渗血的齿痕。  
只因夏日阳光太过刺眼［2］。  
他在这个片刻异常的感觉到贴着他的嘴唇柔软，与他纠缠的舌弥散着腥气。  
他回避了太多年的恐惧如同一场风暴席卷。  
他将夏洛克的衬衫从裤子里扯出来。  
夏洛克总是不记得。  
华生咬着夏洛克胸膛薄薄的皮肤，咬住他的乳尖。  
看进少年灰绿色的瞳孔。  
他们共同经历的，包裹在着夏季气息里的光阴，对夏洛克来说是不存在的。  
他褪下夏洛克的裤子，将手指顶入他的身体。  
少年在疼痛里皱着眉，从喉间发出一些声音。却在看见华生的眼睛后，低下头，轻吻他的耳廓。  
像是某种动物。  
华生在眼睑后看见的视野尽是发烫的红色。  
手指只进入了一个指节就卡住了。甬道很干涩，夏洛克的身体紧绷着抗拒异物入侵。  
少年的脊椎后仰到几乎快要折断。黑色卷发贴在额前，汗液凝聚在鬓间。  
可他微阖的眼里印着树影，没有爱憎。  
华生就兀的生出些无奈。  
他抽出了手指，舔舐过那些伤口，轻抚每一寸柔软的皮肤。  
他们缱绻的亲吻，他将夏洛克青涩的挺立纳入口腔，湿热的抚慰带给他释放。  
以精液和唾液作为润滑，缓慢的扩张，华生引导少年在他的腿间沉下身体。  
他恳求恋人似的抚慰，恳求仅此一次的情爱。  
他抱着黑发的少年。少年也伸出手环抱他。  
.  
少年最后整理衣物时，露出了一节脚踝。  
龙骨链紧紧的勒在少年的踝骨上，弹壳晃动着，敲在凸起的血管上。  
夏洛克不记得那条链子，却在遗忘之前将它绕在了他的脚上。  
那个暑期华生没有再去见他。  
.  
后来他有几年没有回苏塞克斯。  
再后来他参了军，二十六岁上了战场。  
他偶尔会想起那枚他从未明了其意义的弹壳，那是哪一辈华生的东西呢？  
他在战场上受了伤，回国时已近三十岁。  
他终于回到苏塞克斯，回去讨一个宽恕。  
夏洛克还是少年的模样，他一直都是少年的模样。  
少年捧着书看着他，眼底落满浅色的光。  
可是他不记得了，他不记得那个似乎世界在嘘声中毁灭的那个混乱的夏日，不记得华生缺席的这么多年。  
全然忘却，毫无怨恨，又有什么宽恕可言呢［3］？  
.  
华生依然在每个炎夏回到苏塞克斯，和那个少年一起坐在树下。  
夏洛克和那棵树的枯荣一起依然重复着忘记，可是每个夏季都是只属于约翰·华生的夏季。  
——END——  
注： ［1］波顿：莎翁戏剧《仲夏夜之梦》中的角色，小演员。仙王奥布朗命令波特精灵给仙后泰坦尼亚的眼里滴上花汁，让她爱上醒来后看见的第一个人，想以此戏弄她。波顿为了排练误闯森林，成为被涂了眼皮上被涂了花汁的仙后醒来后看到的第一个人。和仙后一起度过了一段美妙的时光，最后回归现实生活。  
［2］出自法国作家加缪的作品《局外人》。是默尔索杀人的原因。可以理解为是做出非理性行为的借口。  
［3］出自鲁迅的作品《风筝》。  
——END——


End file.
